You Belong with Me
by createthyimagination2136
Summary: Flora, the outcast, loves Riven, one of the most Popular Guys in school. What will happen? Will Riven ever find the heart to love Flora? Or will Musa win him first? Rewrite of Dangerous. Please read.
1. Chapter 1: My Life So Far

_**YOU BELONG WITH ME**_

**A/N: Hey there, createthyimagination2136 here. I looked at my first story, 'Dangerous', and thought that I did a poor job at the story. It's very twisted from my original plot. So, I'm remaking this and I hope this would be a lot better.**

**My Life So Far**

**.**

**.**

Today was Monday, so that meant school. And it also meant three days till Valentine's Day, the day of love for me. I sat up from bed, hoping that this day would be a lot better than most days in school.

You see, I'm bully-meat in Willow Wood High. Teachers make sure that there is no bullying in school, so the 'Popular People' do what I call silent bullying. It's when they do it when there are no adults around. And if you ask me who the 'Popular People' are, they are my old friends and their boyfriends. Specifically:

-Bloom and her boyfriend Sky

-Stella and her boyfriend Brandon

-My cousin Krystal and her boyfriend (who is sadly my old boyfriend) Helia

-Musa

-Riven

Yes, as what I mentioned in my list Krystal is my cousin and Helia my ex. Why we broke up, Helia fell in love with Krystal. I felt heartbroken for days, not knowing what to do. But I have my friends, Aisha, Tecna, and Timmy. Currently, people are thinking about Musa and Riven getting together. They think that with their high status's they've got to get together sometime. But, secretly, I don't want him with Musa.

I want him with me.

Yes, to some people they might think I'm crazy, but, I love him. It's not just some silly crush, its love. Yes, I, Flora Rose L. Sheridan am in love with Riven David S. Maxwell.

But, there's a chance he might like Musa. It would just be a wild goose chase if I try to win his heart. But enough about this, I have a bus to catch!

I quickly bathed and got dressed in a loose, floral blouse with skinny jeans and silver flats. I tied my hair into two ponytails, one on each side and went down to the kitchen to catch a quick breakfast and say goodbye to Mom. I grabbed my school bag from the living room and went outside running towards the bus stop just as it went down the corner of the street. I'm glad I caught the bus in time, Mr. Dan, the bus driver, would be irritated if he learns that we were late. I showed him my bus pass and walked over to the back, where my friends had saved a seat for me.

I smiled gratefully at them as they said a series of 'hello's' and 'Good Morning's'. I sat down as the bus went down to each bus stop to pick up more kids.

We finally arrived at school, and we all walked off to be greeted by the 'Popular People'. Wow, what a great way to start the day.

"Hey there dorks, what are you doing in our sight?" Bloom asked. I prepared for a massive insult, but Mr. Dan saved us.

"What did you say there Miss Bloom? Do you want me to report you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'll let you off the hook this time Miss Flame, but don't do that again," he said sternly.

She replied, "Yes, Mr. Dan."

Before leaving, she gave my friends and I a look which clearly stated, _you're going to pay you filthy scum!_

I looked at my friends and said, "Come on, we don't want to be late."

We walked into the school and separated to go to our lockers. Aisha came with me for her locker was next to mine. I turned the lock to the correct numbers to open it, when I pulled the piece of metal, a piece of cream-colored paper fell down to the floor. I picked it up and read it.

_**If you think you were lucky this morning you little scum, then you're not going to be lucky by the end of today. I challenge you to a Karaoke Contest at Karaoke Dokie.**_

_**Your worst nightmare,**_

**MUSA AMANDA M. DEL MAR**

I banged my head on the door of my locker, and groaned. This was the price for escaping an insult.

"What's wrong Flora?" Aisha asked. I gave her the paper instead of answering.

She grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her. "Don't worry girl, you have a beautiful voice. You'll beat Musa by a landslide!" she said encouragingly. I smiled at my best friend and slammed the locker door. We walked over to our first class as the bell rang.

Aisha was right, I could beat that girl.

**A/N: So how was it? I'll update every Wednesday and Thursday at the most. :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Competition

_**YOU BELONG WITH ME**_

**A/N: Hey there, createthyimagination2136 here. I know I said that I'd update every Wed. and Thurs. but let's just say whenever I can. :P And I don't own 'You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift'. Or Winx Club, it is owned by Igino Straffi and Rainbow S.r.L.**

**Competition**

**.**

**.**

School dragged on as I thought a lot about the contest. I haven't sung in ages. The last time I did was when I was 5, when I was part of the Christmas Carol.

"Ms. Sheridan...? Ms. Sheridan...? MS. SHERIDAN..?!"

A stern voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Ms. Griffen's face. I heard people snicker and giggle, typical. She asked, "Sheridan what type of flower is on the board? And give some information about it."

I took a glance at the drawing on the board. I smiled, I knew exactly what that was. "That, Ms. Griffin, is a Sampaguita. White with a natural fragrance, it is the National Flower of the Philippines," I answered. Those were my favorite flowers. They symbolize purity.

She smiled and continued with our discussion. I sighed with relief. Ms. Griffin rarely smiles.

After a few more minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of Biology, and the start of Math. I walked out of the classroom hurrying towards Mr. Pallodium's class. I arrived as other students filed in. I was the last one in, and the only empty seat left was behind...Riven.

I felt my cheeks warm up as I sat behind him.

"Good Morning class," he said, "today we're going to have drills on Algebra. It's close to the finals and most of you have trouble. Basing on the results of your last exam." Waving a stack of papers in our faces, he started walking around handing the papers to its owners. He arrived on Riven's table. Sighing as he handed him his paper Mr. Pallodium said, "Riven you've failed countless tests. Fail the finals, the school will not accept you here anymore." Riven grunted as he looked at his paper. I felt bad for him. Riven, to me, was just a misunderstood boy. There seemed to be more about him than what people already know.

Mr. Pallodium came to me a smile on his face, "Job well done, Flora! You've aced the test." I took my paper and looked at it. I had forgotten about it, and now that I think about it, I found the test hard at the time.

When Mr. Pallodium finished handing off the papers he started the drills. I managed to answer most of the questions Mr. Pallodium asked me. "Riven what is your answer?" I heard Mr. Pallodium's stern voice. Riven wasn't able to answer the question for long. But I knew the answer, if only I could tell him, just this once. I looked around me, most we're staring into phones, reading, and doing what they can, taking advantage of Mr. Pallodium's hard stare on Riven.

I slowly inched forward, and when I thought I was close enough, I whispered the answer. His head slightly looked up and I jerked back towards my seat. He told my answer to Mr. Pallodium. He looked up from his stare on him and said, "Correct, took you some time."

I smiled, at least I was able to help him.

The bell rang and I packed my things quickly. I walked out of the classroom, walking to the cafeteria to get snacks, I heard a voice, "Hey wait! WAIT!" I turned around to see _Riven _running towards me. Heads turned as they heard his voice.

He was in front of me in a blur. He panted as he said, "We're you...the one who...told me the...answer?"

Slowly, I nodded my head. The sides of his mouth twitched into a genuine smile, not like his signature smirk. "T-thanks," he said, "What's your name, by the way?" My mouth dropped. This guy was a total nutcase! He went around with his friends, bullying my friends and I and he doesn't know my name? Wow!

"Chill, chill," he said shrugging and pushing his hands in his pockets. He continued, "I do happen to know your last name, Sheridan, yes?" I nodded.

I wanted to run away and dig a hole and jump in and die. My own crush doesn't even know my first name. I should ask Tecna to scan my brain of why I'd somehow fall for a guy like Riven. But I still replied.

"My name's Flora, Flora Rose L. Sheridan."

"Ok, see you soon Rosie," he said waving as he walked away. I blushed madly. No one had ever called me 'Rosie' or Rose for that matter. They only called me Flora. He'd nicknamed me, even if he'd only met me now. To me, that was sweet.

* * *

School had ended fast, and that was probobly because I couldn't help thinking about Riven.

I walked out of the schoool to be greeted by my friends, and a purple-haired girl. Though some tips of her hair was blond.

Tecna hugged me and introduced her to me. "_Rosie_, this is Roxy. Her Dad is friends with my Dad so that is how we know each other. She doesn't go here though," Tecna told me.

I felt my face warm up again. "How did you know that name?" I asked her.

Tecna was about to reply when Aisha but in. "Girl, almost everyone in school heard about your talk with Riven! You know how fast news travels here in Willow Wood High!"

I couldn't believe my ears. So everyone had heard?!

"Flora, you better spill! Why did he go to you in the first place?" Roxy asked.

"He just needed help with Algebra, and I helped him. That's all," I replied.

"Anyway, you have a contest to enter!" Tecna said, pulling me to her car. Everyone got in and we drove to Karaoke Dokie. I was glad Tecna took me off topic. As we drove there, I couldn't help to remember the good old days when Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and I were friends. We were all known as the Winx Club. Helping others from the wrath of Icy, Stormy, and Darcy, the three sisters who were bullies to everyone. That's when the teachers started to take matters into their own hands. They kicked the three out. But Bloom, Stella, Musa and their boyfriends got obsessed with popularity. They tried to convince Tecna, Timmy, Aisha and I to join them ontheir path, but we disagreed, sealing our labels as 'LOSERS'. Riven joined too, that jerk I fell completely in love with somehow.

We finally arrived at Karaoke Dokie.

We walked in to find the Popular People waiting for us. Musa walked up to me and said, "Come on loser, your wasting our time!" She walked over to the platform and I followed her,

The host went up to the mic and said, "Good Afternoon! I'm here to hold a contest between Musa and Flora." How did he know my name? Musa must have told him. I looked at her to see her swooning over Riven. Basing on our past friendship (in which I still believe we can fix), I knew she had a major crush on him.

The contest started with Musa. She had a really good voice, but I was determined to beat her for my friends. And deep in my heart, for Riven.

When it was my turn, I whispered my song choice to the host. He told the one who handled the music, and music filled the air. I scanned the crowd and saw Riven, a slight smirk on his face.

I started to sing.

_" You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me"_

The audience clapped and cheered. "So, now that you've heard their voices, vote, vote, VOTE," the host said. While we sang, people were given a voting phone. The phone contained each of our names and all they have to do is pick one.

After a moment, the host said, "Now let's look at the poll!"

On the screen behind us numbers appeared.

MUSA FLORA

25 35

"And Flora wins!" The host announced. People cheered and I saw Riven clap softly. I smiled happily. I saw Musa drop the microphone and groan in frustration. I spotted my friends and hugged them. They were all squealing and saying praises. I smiled gratefully at them.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, and it really ruined the moment. But I turned around and saw that it was _Riven_.

**A/N: So how was it guys? Review please! And don't give me just 2 or 3 reviews. It makes me think that people hate the story. o_O**


	3. Chapter 3: As Rain Falls

_**YOU BELONG WITH ME**_

**A/N: Hey! I just want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome, thank you so much! Your reviews mean a lot! :) Anyway, you guys should check out my new story, 'Riven and Flora: The Story of Our Lives'. I promise to update this story whenever I can, and when I get an idea for my second story. :P**

**-Creaty, Magi, or bah! Not going that road again! :P**

**As Rain Falls**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, hi Riven. Fancy meeting you again," I said smiling.

He grunted. "Flora, I want to just say...Congrats. And I would want to ask, would you like to be friends?" he asked almost hesitantly. I raised my hands and held up a finger meaning, _a moment please_. I quickly turned around and faced my friends.

"Should we?" I asked.

"Well, Riven is a jerk," Aisha put in.

"But we could give him a chance," Roxy pointed out.

"I think that it is logical to ignore his offer," Tecna said and Timmy agreed.

"How about we ask him of why he wants to be our friends?" I asked them.

They nodded and I turned around facing Riven. "Why would you want to be friends with us, Riven?" I asked him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and replied, "I don't like what they do to others deep down okay? You seem nice, and yourfriends are greater than what they would be, and I guess I thought that Helia was wrong to dump you. He got more than what he deserved. And I guess that I got mad and abandoned them. I don't want to be with them. Their jerks."

I looked back at my friends, smiles on their faces we accepted him. Timmy patted him on the back, Tecna shook his hand, Roxy smiled at him, and I hugged him. As I did, he pushed me away. "I don't like hugs," he grunted.

I frowned, but was happy that he accepted my friends and I as friends.

* * *

It was another day at Willow Wood High. My friends and I walked through the halls going to the cafeteria. Riven had said that he'd meet us at the cafeteria after class. When we arrived in the cafeteria, Riven was arguing with Musa.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to go out! When will you get that in your head?" he shouted at her. She heeded no attention to him. She moved closer as if in a dream and rubbed his arms.

"Your so muscular Riven. Would you like to go out sometime?" she asked him. She was close to him, _too _close to him for that matter. I felt a sudden emotion hit me. Anger? No, I don't think so. Hatred? Maybe... Jealousy? BINGO! I wanted to run towards her and tackle her or something. But that was wrong, violence is never the answer.

I really had it when she leaned in closer to kiss him. I ran towards them through instinct and yanked Riven away from her before her lips were able to even brush along his. "Sorry, Musa. But Riven has to go with my friends and I for lunch. We've been waiting, and were getting impatient," I said in the most innocent voice I could muster.

Musa glared angrily. Riven folded his arms and looked with amusement at Musa and I.

"You really have to make my life miserable? You already won in the contest! What more do you want you...you...NATURE FREAK!" she demanded. I felt tears sting my eyes when she called me that name.

"You know what..." my voice broke.

"What? Or are you just too weak? You're pathetic! You aren't strong, your weak! You're such a goody goody Flora! Always listening to Mommy. Hey, look at Mommy's girl!" she laughed.

For the first time in my life I stood tall. "I am not weak Musa! And for the record, I listen to her because I love her! But you wouldn't know what a Mom is like, now would you? And another thing, call me what you want, but Nature Freak is a compliment!" I retorted. The tears were now falling down fast. I rubbed my eyes and ran out, leaving a shocked Musa behind me.

I ran out of the school. Unfortunately, it was raining. But I continued to sob. I had reached the sidewalk and squatted there. After a moment, the rain stopped pouring down on me, though, rain was still falling. And I heard a voice oh so familiar.

"Need an umbrella? You look like a cake left in the rain," I heard Riven joke.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny Riven," I said a little angry at him.

He laughed and sat beside me. He smirked. "You really aren't weak. If you had backed out when Musa called you a Nature Freak, I'd have called you an idiot!" he exclaimed. I looked at him angrily and punched his shoulder, hard.

"Oh my, I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to!" I quickly apologized. I mentally slapped my forhead. What was I thinking? Punching my crush? Now where would _that _lead me? I looked at him apoligetically, when he burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I punched you in the shoulder hard! You should be steaming mad!" I demanded of him. He stopped laughing and replied, "Yeah, but I never knew you had that in you! I'm proud, I taught you well."

I pursed my lips and shoved him softly, "You stupid head! Since when did you become my teacher?"

He looked at me and made a goofy grin. I never knew he'd be nice. I guess that he just had that 'bad boy' attitude when he was around a lot of people. But, once you were alone with him, he was nice, but not too nice. I laughed.

"Thanks," I said. I kisssed his cheek. My eyes widened as I realized what I did, and I also felt my cheeks warm up. He just smirked and we sat there in the rain, well until the bell rang signaling classes once more.

**A/N: I hope that was good! :P**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Leaving

**_YOU BELONG WITH ME_**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! Y'all are awesome. It's Summer now, so I'm updating this story as much as I can. :P Now, you don't want late updates when I'm back in school now would you? Anyway, on with the story!**

**I'm Leaving**

**.**

**.**

Riven and I looked at each other and bolted back to the school. We arrived in our classes on time. A few people glanced at me. Probably because I was soaking wet.

_No, their looking at why a guy like Riven would talk to a filthy piece of garbage like you!_

My subconscious spat at me.

At least he talks to me. And at least he's a friend.

_Pfft!_ _I'd bet he did that out of pity!_

I didn't take the bait. I continued to listen to my subconscious's rant, but my heart told me otherwise. I wasn't able to focus in class that much.

* * *

I walked inside the house to be greeted by Miele. She hugged me and asked, "Can we play in the park Flora? I want to play, and Mommy said I could if you would come!"

I laughed and said, "Sure, but, let me change first."

I walked up to my room and put on a shirt and denim shorts. I went down and went with Miele to the park.

When we arrived, Miele squealed and ran over to the slide. I sat down on the bench, watching Miele. Suddenly I heard a voice, "Rosie?"

I turned and saw Riven. I blushed when I saw that he still called me, 'Rosie'. "Oh, hi Riven! What are you doing here? Isn't the park too childish for a 'Resident Bad Boy'?" I teased. He scoffed.

"I have a little sister alright! And since she'd been whining that she was bored, I brought her here."

"Where is she?" I asked. He pointed over to the slide.

"The one playing with the golden-brown haired girl," he answered. I gasped, the 'golden-browned haired girl' was Miele. I assumed she _was _Riven's sister because of her magenta hair.

"What's wrong? Think that my sister's just a stupid girl?" he asked rage evident in his voice.

"Chill, Riven. The girl your sister's playing with happens to be _my _sister."

"Oh."

He sat next to me, "I'm bored! Only little kids play here."

It was my turn to scoff. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't"

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO!"

"Okay, let's stop this is stupid." I said. He nodded his head in agreement. "But, it is fun even for us. C'mon!"

I grabbed his hand and went over to the monkey bars. "Watch this."

I held the bars as I jumped, my feet landing on the next bar. I folded my legs over it and let go of my grip on the bars. I was left hanging upside down.

He folded his arms, smirking. "Not bad for a girl like you."

I raised my eyebrow, or more like dropped my eyebrow.

"How will you get down, then?" he asked. It was now my turn to smirk. I let my hands touch the ground, and when I was ready, I unfolded my legs from the bar and they fell. I did something similar to half a backflip. I stood up properly and wiped my dirty hands.

"Cool," was all he said.

"Flora-"

"Riven-"

I heard two girls shout at us. I saw Miele and Riven's sister run towards us. They said at the same time:

"Flora this is my friend Willow! We're friends now!"

"Riven, Miele's my new friend now!"

"Whoa, slow down!" Riven said, picking his younger sister and hugging her twirling her around. "I thought you weren't one for hugs," I said, amused.

He set his sister down and glared at me. I smiled at him, completely understanding the situation.

"Flora!" Miele said, tackling me down with the biggest bear hug she could muster.

I laughed as I stood up from the ground. "Riven, is she your new girlfriend?" Willow asked Riven. I thought I saw him blush a bit. "No, she's not Willow." Yes, it was a no, but, I wish it was a 'yes'.

"Flora, is this the boy you sigh over?" Miele asked me. "No, Miele, I don't sigh over boys." Yes, I sigh over him.

Miele wrapped her around my neck from behind. "Airplane!" she said happily. I knew what that meant, and I gave her a piggy back ride around the monkey bars. Willow wanted one too, and she jumped on Riven. Much to his obvious annoyance, he proceeded. Miele got off my back, and chased off after Riven and Willow, squealing with joy.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned to see a woman in her thirties and a child was holding her hand. She was fair, and she had beautiful black hair. "I'm not really a fan of teenage pregnancy, but, seeing you, your husband, and your daughter's was heart-touching."

And with that she left.

She thought Riven and I were a couple?!

* * *

It was no doubt a great day with Riven, Miele, Willow, and I.

But, I lay awake, thinking about what that woman said.

_"I'm not a fan of teenage pregnancy, but, seeing you, your husband, and your daughter's was heart-touching."_

I couldn't believe it, she thought Riven and I were a couple! A _couple_! Of all things, she thought we were a couple!

I wasn't able to sleep that night. Closing my eyes, I'd only remember her and her words.

* * *

The rays of the sun shone through my window as I lay still in bed.

I woke up and changed into a tank top, leggings and heels. I brushed my hair down and wore a headband with a ribbon tied on it.

I went down the stairs to see a sad Miele, and my Mom trying to comfort her. I quickly went over to her.

"What's wrong Miele?"

She answered rather glumly, "Mommy's got a new job. It will help our family, but, we have to move to New York, far away from here. I'll never see Willow, my friends anymore. You'll also never see Aisha, Tecna, and all your friends anymore. We're leaving tomorrow. Mom already got us a new school."

After her answer, she burst out crying. I looked up at Mom and she nodded.

I stood and took a step back. Tears stinging my eyes, I went to my room. I locked myself up in my room. I cried my heart out. I just couldn't believe it. My life was here, in Miami. Riven was here. My friends were here. My love was here. I smiled remembering how I had good times with him these past few days. I loved him, that was for sure.

After a while, I stopped crying. It was useless to cry, but at least it helped you let go of some emotions. Then I realized that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Today was a day off from school so that teachers could prepare for the Valentine Dance. I wished for Riven to ask me, but, _that _was never going to happen.

As I sat behind my door, I heard Mom's voice from downstairs. "Oh, welcome! Friends of Miele are always invited."

Friends of Miele? That was probably Willow!

"Willow!" I heard Miele scream. Yup! It was Willow. But, I wish Riven were here. As if on cue, I heard my mother say, "Rosie? Whose Rosie? Ahh! You must mean my daughter Flora! Sure, she's upstairs in her room. It's the white door on the left."

Only one person would call me _Rosie_.

I heard a knock on my door. I quickly arose and opened it. I saw Riven and I smiled.

His smirk and his usually stone cold face _transformed_. His features softened, a look of worry was in his eyes, and his smirk turned into a frown.

"Rosie, were you _crying_?" he asked.

Tears pricked my eyes again as I remembered what happened earlier this morning. I cried and hugged him. Unlike last time, he didn't push me away. His arms wrapped around my waist as he whispered into my hair, "What's wrong?"

I let go of him as I said, "I'm moving to New York tomorrow. I'm never coming back here to Miami."

His face turned cold, and scarily expressionless.

Without an emotion in his voice he said, "Oh, I'm telling the others, though."

And with that, he turned and shut the door in my face.

* * *

I frowned as I looked out the window of the plane.

Today, I was headed for New York.

Today, I left Miami.

Today, I lost Riven.

Today, I'm leaving.

**A/N: How was it? Don't worry, they'll be together again. But, I'll have some fun with you guys first. *laughing evilly*. Review! You know I love to explode into Rainbows, Sparkles, Glitter Dust, and Unicorns or whatsoever!**


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

**_YOU BELONG WITH ME_**

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews guys! I know y'all will be shocked with this chapter. Though, I thought people would review more about the 'park incident' in the last chapter. But y'all focused about Flora's future. I'm looking at you Mr. Guest!**

**Why?**

**.**

**.**

I banged my fists hard on my door. Tears were flowing down my face. Freak, I was in love with her! I'm a stupid idiotic jerk! I should've told her earlier. But fate was cruel to me.

Musa kept on flirting with me as usual. Flora's friends were all sad and miserable. God, Rosie really had to leave on Valentine's Day, didn't she?

I stayed at home, not bothering to go to the dance. I was supposed to ask her to the dance, but she freaking had to leave!

I was a stupid excuse for a human being. I'm a stupid idiot. I slapped my face. Fuck, she was gorgeous, kind, and unlike any girl I've met. She was unique! She was fragile, she was delicate. She seemed like a flower, and was only the one of her kind.

I slid down the wooden door, my face looking at the ceiling. I found my self feeling my cheek, the one she kissed. It left a tingling feeling there.

More tears escaped my eyes._ Stop crying! It's not manly! _I told myself. Yet, the tears did not stop pouring down. So I sat in defeat, I looked at my window, seeing the bird chirping outside. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find in my messy excuse for a bedroom. I threw it at the window. The birds, shocked, flew away.

I went over to the window, looking at what I threw. It turns out it was an old picture frame. It was of my last year in Willow Wood High. I looked at it, and I noticed, at the far right corner, Rosie stood. She was smiling, and it was unlike any smile I'd ever seen. Her emerald eyes were alight, shining as if the world wasn't as messy as it was today.

I threw it again, this time, it broke in half. I never wanted to see her face again. I wanted to forget her, I wanted to forget her friends.

I wanted to erase all traces of her in Miami, and in my memories.

**A/N: How was it? Short, I know. But I told you I'd have some fun with you first! Php 1, 000, 000 for those who can figure out who's in this chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6: Adrian

**_YOU BELONG WITH ME_**

**A/N: Hey there! Ok, Unique Charm...do you have _mind reading powers_?**

**Adrian**

**.**

**.**

We had landed already.

A woman named Daphne walked up to us. "Hello, I'm Daphne Coral D. Flame. I will be your guide around New York," she said.

Wait...did she say _Daphne Flame_? "Excuse me, but do you happen to have a sister in Miami? She goes to Willow Wood High? Her name is Bloom?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Umm...I know her," I answered.

She smiled warmly at me. Daphne was nicer than Bloom. Bloom was as nice as her..._before_.

She guided us over to her Prius and drove us to the apartment we were renting. It had three rooms, a kitchen, a small table, a living room and two bathrooms. Once we arrived, our apartment was at the very top of the building. We went in and took the key from a stern looking woman and went up through the elevator.

We settled in and waved goodbye to Daphne. She gave us her number, so when we get confused, we can just call her. I walked into my room, a small space actually. It was enough for a bed, a closet, a bedside table and my electric piano. I sighed and sat on my bed. I took the picture I left on my bedside table. It was of my last year in WWH. I spotted Riven, his hands folded and his signature smirk on his face. I felt tears starting to fall.

_Riven, I'm sorry. I am so very sorry for leaving you. I had to, it wasn't my choice to go. I love you, but you'll never know. I love you, but you'll never know._

I cried, clutching the picture. I spotted Tecna, Timmy, Aisha and Riven. _I'm sorry my friends. I'm sorry._

I wiped the tears away.

* * *

Today was my first day in Alfea High.

I was a nervous wreck. I took a deep breath and entered. I felt eyes on me.

'Is that the new girl?' I thought I heard one say. I walked up to the registrars office and took my schedule. I walked around trying to find the classrooms.

"Hey are you lost?" I heard someone say. I turned and saw three girls behind me. They were all smiling. I smiled back at them.

"Hi I'm Iris," the purple-haired girl said. Her purple ringlets curled down to her hips. And she seemed to be eating a lollipop. "I'm Scarlet," a black-haired girl said. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a black t-shirt with a red ballerina skirt. And she wore knee-high black boots. "I'm Cheri," a girl with red hair said. A small animal seemed to pop up from her backpack.

"Hi, I'm Flora. How do you do?" I asked.

"Ha ha. We're fine. Iris here is a sweet tooth, I'm surprised she hasn't gotten tooth decay yet. She's also the best artist in school. She has a crush on Sebastian Seaman. I'm Cheri, I'm the class president and I have no boyfriend nor do I have a crush. Scarlet here is like a police officer in our school. She looks out for the innocent and she kicks bullies' buts. She is currently dating Jack Baxter, a freckled boy who's so stealthy. And she's the best dancer and the most well-fit person in school."

At what Cheri said, the other two girls blushed.

"Anyway, I'm from Miami. I love nature, world peace, love and friendship," I said.

We became fast friends.

They guided me around the school. It turns out that we have the same classes! I'm lucky to have Iris, Cheri, and Scarlet.

As we went around, I met Sebastian, who Iris completely swooned over. She blushed when she was asked if they could hang. I also met Jack, he surprised us when he popped out of nowhere. "There's my super girl," he said, giving Scarlet a twirl.

I smiled, everyone was nice, well, not _everyone_. Along the way, Scarlet scolded some people, bullies as I noticed. One was about to throw pie at a person, when Jack was able to take it right out of his hands. Giving it to Scarlet, she threw it at the boy who wanted to throw it. She pecked his lips and we continued on. Scarlet and Jack made a great team.

* * *

As my new friends and I parted ways, I walked home alone.

"Hey, why is a pretty girl like her doing all alone?"

I turned to see a man, he was taller than me, he had strong muscles, and he was smirking. I had a bad feeling about him.

I quickened my pace, turning into an alley, hoping he won't find me here. I ran, but there was a dead end. I saw him coming closer. I noticed that he was that boy who was thrown pie at by Scarlet, she told me he was dangerous. His name was Adrian and he was a sexual harasser. He had a look in his eyes, it scared me.

He pinned me to the wall. I wasn't able to move.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing in an alley _alone_?" he asked.

I did not answer. He licked my cheek, much to my disgust. He started to kiss my neck, I shivered. I couldn't push him away, he was too strong.

"Isn't it a bit hot here, sweet cheeks? Mind if I take your shirt off?" he asked, his hands tugging on my shirt.

He started to pull it off. I had it. I raised my leg that was free and out of his legs grasp, and kneed him in the thigh. He groaned and I ran off, running and running and running until I reached the apartment.

I didn't want to tell anyone about Adrian. Or how he tried to harass me. I didn't want anyone to worry.

* * *

**Done! Ooh, now Adrian's here!**


	7. Chapter 7: Life As We Know It

**_YOU BELONG WITH ME_**

**A/N: Hey there! Ok, Unique Charm...its really freaky!**

**Life As We Know It**

**.**

**.**

"Fine back!" I bellowed at her.

I walked away, never looking back. I was pissed, she just can't get it can she? I'm still in love with Flora, but I don't know how to get her back. I missed her, how unmanly of me. I tried dating Musa, but she just can't trust me, so she thought _I _was cheating on her. So she cheated on me! That bitch!

_Rosie, why did you leave?_

I don't know why I love her. It was that disgusting thing called 'Love at first sight'.

I walked on over to the airport, my friend was working as a guard there. I never saw him for quite a while.

"Yo Berry!" I shouted at him. He turned and saw me. I punched my fist in the air as he did. I patted his back and said, "Long time no see, Berry, my man."

He looked at me, a confused look on his face. "Riven, why are you sad?"

I gulped. "I'm not sad!"

"Yes you are. I saw the look in your eyes. The way you walk and speak, its obvious," he replied.

"You win. It all started last year, when Helia dumped this girl named Flora..." I began.

* * *

"Thanks Berry!" I yelled as I stepped on the plane.

"You're welcome!" he waved, "Go get your girl Riven!"

I walked over to the seat I was assigned in. I sat and smiled at Berry's work. He had booked a plane for me and got my parents to agree of my going to New York. He was awesome, but not as awesome as me!

**How was it? Short I know but, I need to put this chappie up!**


	8. Chapter 8: No Need to Ask Me Why

**_YOU BELONG WITH ME_**

**A/N: Here's the 8th chapter. Don't worry, this isn't the end. This story could probably have up till 18 to 20 chapters. :)**

**No Need to Ask Me Why**

**.**

**.**

I hopped off the train and took my luggage. I needed to find her quick. I never want her to leave again, and I want her by my side, always.

I raced on, trying to look for her whereabouts. I then bumped into a hurrying group of girls. One had purple hair, another had red hair, and the last had dark hair.

"Watch where your going!" I yelled at them.

"Hey, _your _the one who bumped into us!" the dark haired girl retorted.

"Oh yeah, your the one who were running!" I replied, harshly.

"Ok, stop it you guys. It was both our faults. We were just hurrying so we could go to Alfea High to see our friend Flora. It's been days because of Summer and it is the beginning of school today," the purple-head said. She took her friends with her, and they left. Did she just say Flora?

I quickly followed them and saw them enter an enormous building. They later came out with...Flora!

I wanted to go to her, but I still had my luggage. I quickly hailed a taxi and we drove to the hotel I was staying in. I checked in and unpacked, and raced back to Alfea High.

I walked in, not minding the stares I was given. I walked around, trying to look for her. I then saw her friends trying to jerk some guy away from her. She kept nodding her head, but he kept going closer.

I was furious. No one, and I mean NO ONE, makes Rosie uncomfortable and gets too close than normal to her!

I launched at him, and punched him on the face. "Rosie, is this man bothering you?" I asked.

She looked at me and hugged me. "Riven, I can't believe its you! It's been a year now!" she yelped in joy. She let go and I saw that her friends had a mixture of confusion and anger on their faces.

"Hey girls, what's wrong?" Flora asked.

The dark haired girl walked up to her. "Apparently, this raccoon over here blamed _us _for bumping into him when _he _was the one who bumped into us!"

* * *

I raced after Flora when she was boarding the bus home.

The principal had found out that I wasn't a student and kicked me out.

"Rosie!" I yelled.

She turned and waved at me. "Oh, guess your here to say goodbye huh? Today was great Riven, goodbye. See you again tomorrow!" she said.

She entered, but I grabbed her arm. "Umm, I just wanted to say to be careful. I'm not here always, and you know what happened earlier." I said.

She smiled and nodded. I let her go, and watched as the bus rolled away.

**A/N: I know, short once again. But at least there's another chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Proposal

_**YOU BELONG WITH ME**_

**I am so very sorry guys! My computer got a virus and my files were erased! Now I can't find the rest of the story anymore! And my other story got erased somehow. I'm really, really sorry. Right now, I'm using my tab. So don't worry, I won't stop writing. I'll catch you with my next story. You Belong with Me shall be finished with this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Proposal**

_(Normal POV)_

It was a calm day in New York's finest rsorts. A marooned haired man could be seen with his hand locked with a tanned girls' hand. He got down on his knees and asked her, "Will you marry me?"

After years of obviously dating and going through tough times together, those four words would end it. The answer would seal the deal.

"Yes, Riven, yes!" she yelped with joy, hugging him. Everyone turned to face them, one thought in their heads, _congrats, you've got the man of your dreams!_

Some girls wanted to be the one asked, other boys would want to be the one she hugged and had been with for 6 years and more to come. Yet, as the ring slipped her finger and they shared a kiss underneath the glow of the sunset, all of them knew they belonged to one another.

For the two, let's just say that they've started a new chapter in their lives as a married couple. No more obstacles in their way such as Musa and Aldrian, who were now together. No more worries, it was just Flora and Riven under the sunset.

This was a new start for them. 'They lived happily ever after" would just be too cheesy for them. Especially when they have their first child, whose name (after a long debate between the two) is Rosie Miele S. Maxwell.

**Yes, I know, it's short. But, I think it was ok. Anyway to all who favorited and followed this story, I want to say "Thank You!" Till my next story, which by the way, is coming soon. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did even with the 'computer problem'.**


End file.
